If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away
by Boobeardarlin
Summary: Alone. Numb. Unsure. Scared. These emotions and more pour through Bella's mind as she comes home to find her parents and younger sister murdered. Not long after she's sent to New York to an old family friend, but she meets a young player and a young five year old girl who seems to share her feelings. Will he be able to help her?
1. Prologue

Blood.

Everywhere.

Cops and sirens.

Blue and red lights.

Was this a dream?

Two bodies lay on the floor.

A bullet shot through each heart.

A Baby remained forever silenced in the next room.

Her family.

It was gone.

Forever. 


	2. Oh Hell Naw!

**I'mmmmmm Back everyone! (: And here is the first chapter! I'm not sure about how good the length is, and if I messed up with spelling, feel free to correct me. The Cullens will come into the story here in a bit. No promises though!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Miss Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

~3 Hours Earlier~

I drew in a quick breath as I made it up the stairs to my steady boyfriend's house, but stopped dead as I glanced through the front window. My mind did not want to believe what my eyes formed in front of me. That slut, Kayla, that had been trying to break up Jacob and me was riding his dick, throwing her head back and letting out a moan of extasy.

I, Bella Swan, did not hesitate another second before bolting through the unlocked door and standing there, staring at them in shock. My boyfriend. His Ex... Together on the couch.

"JACOB BLACK! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT SLUT!" Words left my mouth before I could understand what I was saying. All I wanted to do was walk up to them both and knock the bobble head's pretty little teeth out and scalp all of her sickenly blonde hair off. What I felt in my chest could only be described as heartbreak. Here I was, here to surprise my so called signifigant other and about to give in to his every wish of having me as he wanted, and he was fucking a slut!

"Bella... I-I didn't know that you were coming over.. Its not what it looks like, I promise!" His thick southern accent slipped out rather heavily as he tried to regain his posture. Jacob quickly pushed the smirking blonde off his lap and ran over to me, only a blanket covering his southern half. " She just showed up. She brought moonshine. Baby, you know what happens when I drink. I was finnaly coming back to my senses when you showed up. Please tell me you believe me baby, I don't know what i would do without you. You're my world. The one person that I would give my life for in an instant, Isabella I lo-"

"Stop. Right. There." I interupted his rambling, a habit he has since he was a kid. When he lied, he rambled and rambled until he made no sense what so ever. "Jacob, first of all, you told me you wouldn't be around Kayla ever again even after I told you to hang out with her. I knew that you missed her.." My eyes started to blur because of the traitors everyone calls tears. "You knew I hated her to my very being because she had the one thing that I didn't. Your heart. But you had mine. I just couldn't give up. But clearly you've given up on me" As a gust of fresh air filled my lungs, I barley gained the courage to say the one thing I didn't think I could. "It's over Jacob. I never want to see you again."

With that, I bolted out to my old dodge and took of, not sure of where I was going when I hit the dirt roads. I knew these roads by heart and there was no way in hell that I would ever get lost. That's the thing though, I was lost. Not Physically as in, I didn't know where I was, but Mentally and Emotionaly. My mind didn't know what to do, and my heart didn't know how to handle the pain of losing the one person who ment the world to me.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my house, eyes wide in fear and in curiosity. My home was surrounded by police and people crowded behind bthe caution line. No one was allowed to pass. No one but myself of course.

"What's going on here, Jailz?" I asked my neighbor. He was new around here and I tried my best to make the old man feel comfortable in Arkansas. He had no idea how to deal with us rednecks.

"I don't know Bells, they won't tell us. I'm worried though, I heard gunshots and immdeiately called the police." My eyes widened as he said the word gunshot.

Without another word, I darted underneath the caution tape and ran into my house. The cops tried to stop me, not understanding who I was. I froze, seeing blood, everywhere. My parents lay on the ground, unmoving, not breathing, and with no life in their eyes. Again, I darted off, but this time not to the comfort of the dirt roads winding in the mountains and around trees, but down the hall and taking a left at the second door.

A child, my little sister, lay with her eyes closed and curled up with a teddy bear. Dried tearstains were running down her cheeks and no color was in her skin. She was dead. I let out a sounless cry as police officers rushed around me, seeing the infant for the first time.

"Chief, come. Theres a child... She's dead... I'll get he-"

"NO!" I cut off all comotion as I rushed to the crib's side, pulling the dead weight of the nine month old into my arms. "Natalie... Come on girl.. Natalie open your eyes and look at your sis.. Please. Nat. I can't lose you too." I sighed as I could tell that I had lost my family.. I was alone with nowhere to go.

What would I do?

Slowly, I sat the limp child back into her crib and turned to the police officer behind me... "W-where will I go?" I asked. I refused to allow a single tear to slip past my eyes. The time for crying was clearly over and I wanted nothing more then to disappear from the world and kill myself. I knew my parents would never want that though.

"Well Ms. Swan" The police officer started out, "Both your parents let us know that you would have a place to stay if anything were to ever happen to them... You'll be going to New York."

New York? Oh Hell Naw! I was never going to go to that hell hole of a town. As much as I wanted to start yelling and screaming, saying that I wanted to stay in Harrison, I stood up straight and asked in a very polite tone, "Are you sure my parents did not arrange for another location?"

"Sorry Bella, but no. We'll continue to talk about this next week.. After the funeral."

That was my cue. I took off running in the summer night, not slowing until I had reached the edge of woods about a mile from my home. I walked through, reaching out to touch the bark of the towering trees above me and walking on until I came across a small pond. The very pond that belonged to my neighbor, Mr. King.

I ran and plundged into the cool water.

As of now, I am dead to the world.

* * *

**I guess I'm basing Bella on myself just a tad with where she's from and her opinions. You'll see a big change in her gradually. 3 Still No Reviews yet! I wanna see them coming so I know whether or not to finish this story!**


	3. Great

**Well. No reviews yet, so little hope. There would be none if Gacgurlie didn't put me on bher story alert, so this one is for her! (: I'm trying to get the chapters done as soon as possible so I don't keep anyone else who may be watching this story waiting. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

The next week and a half was all but a blur in my eyes.

At the funeral there were tears from distant family members that only came hoping to be in my parent's will, the doctors and nurses from the hospital that delivered my dear Clover, a few of my close friends, but not a single tear shed from myself. I had to be strong, something that was very new to me.

Before my parents were murdered I was catered to and even my simplest wish came true. My father, Charlie, had more money then he knew what to do with after he and my mother, Renee, married. Renee's father was a million air, leaving it all to his daughter when he passed because of a heart attack.

Now, as I spoke to the lawyer in front of me, he read me my parent's will. Turns out, they left everything to me, putting all but about five hundred thousand in a savings account that I would get back when I turned twenty. I knew that things were supposed to be transfered when I turned eighteen, but apparently Charlie and Renee thought otherwise. Parents did know best, didn't they?

"Mr. Jenks?" I asked timidly, not trusting my voice. For good reason too, seeing that it had cracked in the middle of the older man's name.

"Yes, Isabella?" He smiled genuinely at me. It only made me want to reach over and ring out his little neck for being so cheerful and polite when the only people in the world that loved me as much as I loved them had died. This was no smiling matter, but I kept my tone light and quiet as I worked up the courage to anwser his reply.

"The Cheif told me that I would stay in New York for the next year until my birthday with a few of my father's old friends. Is there anything you can tell me about this family. Who they are? What they do? Are they even willing to take in a seventeen year old?" My soft voice quickly rose as I gave Mr. Jenks a skeptical look. Even if they did want me in their home. That want would quickly turn around and they'd kick me out as soon as they saw how I really was.

His smile faltered as he looked down at his papers and let out a sigh, "No, Isabella. I know nothing of the family you are to go to. I only know that they are friends of your father and that they will be picking you up at the airport here in town. I'm sorry.."

I let out a sound that seemed like a low growl and nodded, standing up. "Well, thank you for your time Mr. Jenks. Looks like I'll be on my way to pack a few of my clothes..." A shudder fell through my spine as I mentioned the house I hadn't been to since the caution tape was still around it. I had been staying at the police station instead, trying to figure out who the hell these "Smith" people were that I would be meeting by the end of the day. I'd been in dire need of nicotine as well. Sadly, I was still seventeen, so they didn't allow me to smoke while I was there. First thing to go in my pocket would be my Camel Crush Bolds.

I watched the ground as I walked, not wanting to see the pitiful looks people were giving me as I walked by and before I knew it, I stood in front of my home.

Tears were already bluring my eyesight but I didn't want to cry, so I quickly blinked them back with a shakey breath. I rushed inside, passing all doors and not looking around until I burst into my room.

I grabbed my black suitcase and opened it. My hands found the first clothing they could and I threw them in. I had to get out of here. I was feeling paranoid.

Without a second thought, I grabbed my bag and was out the door, walking to the airport that was a mere four blocks away. The weight of the suitcase started feeling heavy in my arms for some reason. I knew that I hadn't packed too much.. Maybe the fact that I hadn't eaten in almost a week had something to do with it. I wouldn't let the sleep deprivation get to me either. I wouldn't sleep until I got to the new house I would be staying at, I would never call that place my home. It wasn't my home just a place for me to-

"Hello" A soft male voice came from behind me. I hadn't realized that I had made it to the airport while I ranted in my head. "You're Isabella Swan, Aren't you?"

Turning, I put on a polite smile and nodded "Yes sir." I almost whispered, wondering who this man was. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. A face that would be suited more for a modle then anything with the way his jawline was chisiled sharply and a dark mass of stubble covered it, giving him a tired and worn look. "May I ask who you are?" I finnaly asked, looking up at him.. He must have been atleast six two.

"My name is Xavier. I was told to meet you here by the wish of your father, Charlie Swan." He said calmy, smiling down at me.

So this was the man I would be staying with?

Great

* * *

**Okay, so here's Chapter two people! Hope that you enjoyed it. I'm still awaiting those reviews to see how well I've done or how horribly. Haha. The next Chapter is in Xavier's POV. Let us see what her new "Daddy" Has to say about Miss Isabella Swan.**


	4. Hugs, Giggles, and Glares

**Sorry I haven't uploaded sooner. I meant to do so earlier, but my boyfriend and I got into a wreck at nine thirty in the morning. Ever since then, I haven't been able to sit at the computer long without my tummy back or neck hurting. I got my first review though! Yipee! Looks like people are liking it, just the story itself seems a bit rushed.. I'll try to slow it down a bit and add more detail. I'm new at the fanfiction bit but I'll get better! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer(Except for those I make up! :D)**

* * *

I took one look at the girl who walked passed me and knew it was her. She and her father shared many traits. The thick brown hair, dark eyes, a sense of quietness and reassurance, and the way they walked like they thought they were about to be attacked by some monster. Isabella also resembled her mother in a number of ways. She had a heart shaped face, much like Renee, a button nose, and high cheek bones that any modle would die to have. She sure dressed different though, where as her parents would be dressed as if they were going to work everyday, she just wore a pair of shorts, a light blue and white plaid pearl snap button shirt with a pair of tan point toe boots that went up to mid-calf. She didn't look too good, but it was nothing a few meals and a good rest couldn't fix. The only problems were that the girl was a little underweight and looked completely exahausted.

"Hello," I said nicely as I approached her from behind, "You're Isbabella Swan, aren't you?" My voice slightly faultered as I saw her face scrunch up when she turned around slowly. The first expression quickly changed into a polite smile.

"Yes sir," She whispered quietly. Her eyes flashed for a second and her brow furrowed. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Xavier Smith. I was told to meet you here by the wish of your father, Charlie Swan" I said, my lips forming into a smile. I knew everything that had happened with Isabella but I made no move to mention that. She would tell me on her own time if she wanted. One thing that I would have to tell her, and soon, would be that I'm her godfather. Charlie and I were great friends when we were children, and when he and Renee found out they were expecting, I was the first person they asked for the job. "Would you allow me to take you bag, Isabella?"

"It's Bella" She whispered before handing me her bag.

"Well Bella. Theres a few things that we are going to have to talk about on the plane ride up to New York. First thing I should tell you is that I'm actually your godfather."

"godfather?" Bella asked, looking up at me in confusion. "I never knew that I had a godfather. Why didn't Charlie or Renee ever tell me?"

"I'm not sure, Bella. Probably because they never thought that they would have to contact me and put you into mine and Elizabeths custody. We had a bit of an arguement before we parted ways. Business problems. He left the business in my name while he went to Arkansas and became Chief of Harrison. We haven't spoken since. I've missed him and Renee." I sighed and looked down at the floor. By now we had borded the plane and was flying through the air.

Bella frowned "Oh.. Damn. But I do have to let you know a few things about myself aswell before we make it to your home. Number one, I smoke. I'm a few months away from being eighteen and so I don't really care what you have to say about that aspect. If you don't buy my Camels, then I'll find someone else who will or maybe get a fake ID, I dunno yet. Two, I'm stubborn as hell and used to getting my way but again, being eighteen, I'm gunna work on that, make my own earnings and stuff. Three, if you respect me then I'll respect you, no questions asked. And four, I don't like people asking about my personal life. So please, don't intrude. That's all I have to tell you for now. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time." She nodded once, seeming pleased with herself that she had told me all of that.

Bella didn't seem like one of many words, so those she did speak, I would listen closely too and agree for the most part "Okay, since your almost eighteen, I don't mind if you smoke. My wife smokes aswell so it doesn't bother me much, just please. Keep it outside or in your room. Occasionally in the living room or kitchen is okay if you have the window open. I only have a few rules put down for my children, and I will ask the same of you. I don't mind if you smoke pot. Pot is the only thing allowed because I don't believe that it hurts your body and kills brain cells like everyone thinks so nothing else. Drinking is okay if you come home sober or if you must, get a cab home. No driving when your wasted. Sex is a no go in my house. No skipping school. If you do, or if your grade slip. Your privliges will be provoked. The rest you will figure out in due time." To me, the rules were reasonable enough. I remembered when I was a child, if my parents put rules against things, I would rebel and do everything in my power to make them rethink. I'm not giving my children that option.

"Sounds resonable enough. I don't smoke pot. So thats fine. I rarely drink. When I do I stay at the place that I have been drinking at. Sex? No thanks. Not giving my V-card away for a while. No relationships for me either. School is also one of my top proities." She mumbled.b By this time she had closed her eyes and was working on her way to falling asleep. I just smiled. I'd let her sleep until we landed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane shifted, and my eyes flew open. I had actually fallen asleep. That wasn't something I did often so it was kind of strange on my part. Looking over, I saw that Bella had layed her head on my shoulder. She looked innocent like a child and as much as I hated having to wake her up, it was something that had to be done.

"Bella? Bella dear?" I called quietly, shaking her small frame until her eyes fluttered open. I already knew that Elizabeth would immdeiately take her in as her own, no questions asked.

"Huh? what?" She asked groggily "Where the hell am I?"

"You're on a plane, we're in New York and it's time to get off. It'll only take about Fifteen minutes to get to the condo. I really hope you enjoy it here. NYC is a great place to live, you just need to be on your toes at night." I glanced out at the moon, luckily we wouldn't be walking.

"Oh, okay. Well then lets go" She sounded more optimistic. That was good, I really didn't want her to feel like she was trapped in this town.

I nodded and we were on our way to offboard the plane, we had grabbed her bag and was in the car withen minutes. Bella seemed interested in the city and kept looking around while pointing out big buildings and landmarks for me to talk about.

"Xavier?" She asked, her voice timid and sounding a bit scared, "What if your wife and kids don't like me?"

A chuckle slipped from my lips and I looked over at her "My wife will love you, I already know that much. Lacie will take a liking to you without a problem if you ever go shopping with her" Bella's face lit up at this statement. "And My son Jason... Well. He doesn't like anyone. Not myself, my wife, or daughter. He's really stubborn and a bit rude so don't take anything he says personally" She nodded then.

"Okay, so Elizabeth is a go. Lacie won't be a problem. I love shopping. Jason can go suck it. I'll put him in his place before my first month is over. Country girls are intimidating for a reason. Anyone else?" She giggled for a moment then looked at me expantantly.

"Nope, no one else, but be prepared for hugs, giggles, and glares. We're here."

* * *

**There ya'll go! A peek into Xavier's eyes! Alice comes into the next chapter. Guess who she's friends with? Read and Review people! Tell me how you think the meeting with Xavier's family should go! and How Bella Reacts to Alice! (: Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
